


Jamais deux sans trois

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: Three times Kara kissed Cat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November SuperCat Slam
> 
> I wanted to get back into writing so I thought why not this. This thing has been kicking my ass for a month so hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

_Jamais deux sans trois -  French saying which means that when something happens twice, it's likely to happen a third time_

* * *

  **The first time it happened, Kara swore it was an accident.**

They were sitting in Cat’s office one Friday night, working late. Later than usual. Kara knew that her work day had technically been over since 6pm. But she didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment. And knowing that Carter was with his father this weekend, she guessed that the same feeling applied to Cat.

It didn’t bother Kara. She’d always enjoyed working over layouts alongside Cat when the building was no longer buzzing with activity. With Alex and J’onn gone, James still being distant, and National City not trusting Supergirl anymore, being Cat’s assistant was her last shred of normalcy. Especially now that things were getting back to normal with her boss.

So, she had refused Lucy’s offer to go out, preferring the quiet company of Cat. The latter was sitting on the sofa facing the balcony, shoes off and legs tucked under her body. Kara was on the sofa on the other side of the table.

“You know, Kiera, you don’t have to stay here.”

“Do you want me to go?” Kara asked back right away. Being demoted to assistant number 2 was still fresh in Kara’s mind and while things were better now that Siobhan was out of the way – although Kara wasn’t proud of how it had happened, she couldn’t say she missed the other girl – there was still a part of her that was afraid Cat would change her mind again. The fact that Cat seemed surprised by her question eased her mind a little bit.

“I figured you had better things to do on a Friday night.”

“Oh, well, I usually hang out with my sister,” Kara said.

“What changed ?” Cat didn’t look up but Kara knew she had her attention.

“She’s…away for a little while.” She tried to sound normal but the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat made it impossible for her voice not to waver. Cat did look up this time, questions threatening to bubble out, and Kara silently pleaded her not to ask them. 

“I see.” She put her work aside and took off her glasses. “What about the computer hobbit and Olsen ? Don’t you have, what was it, office game night ?”

“No, not today.” _Not for a while,_ Kara wanted to say. But this was another topic she didn’t particularly want to delve into. Another consequence of the red kryptonite. “I can go if you want…” Kara trailed off.

“You know, Kiera,” Cat said as she got up, “I can recognize someone who doesn’t want to go home.”

She went to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey, before serving another, presumably for Kara. “I know because that’s exactly what I do when Carter is with his father. But you already know that, don’t you ?” She sat back down, next to Kara this time, and handed her one of the glasses. Kara took it wordlessly, and stared down at the brown liquid inside.

“I don’t know what’s happening in your life that makes it unbearable for you to go home, but you’re welcome to stay. God knows we have work to catch up on since I fired that untrustworthy imp and, well, you’re not completely terrible company.”

“Thank you,” Kara smile gratefully.

They went back to work, side by side this time, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Cat’s phone. Cat picked it up immediately and Kara knew it was Carter. Instead of moving to the balcony like Kara had expected, Cat settled comfortably against the cushions. Kara forced herself not to eavesdrop, focusing on her work instead.

“Everything is alright?” Kara asked when Cat hung up

“Yes. Carter has only been more insistent on calling me when he’s not with me since…the incident with Supergirl.”

It took all of Kara’s willpower not to flinch.

“I’m sure it must have been hard for him. I know how much he looked up to her,” Kara croaked.

“Actually, he hasn’t stopped believing in her. He knows she wasn't herself. He's just worried about me."

It warmed Kara’s heart to know Carter still had hope. Of all the children she’d hurt because of the red kryptonite, Carter was the one she’d been most worried about. Because she knew him and no matter how disastrously it has ended, she’d enjoyed watching him when Cat was in Metropolis.

“Have you ?”

“Have I what ?”

“Stopped believing in Supergirl?” Kara knew she was venturing into dangerous territory but she needed to know. Sure, Cat had let her stay on her balcony when Kara had been released from the DEO. And yes she’d told her that she believed she would win back the city. But there was a difference between Cat telling that to Supergirl and Cat telling someone else, someone who wasn’t the superhero – at least supposedly.

“I haven’t. What happened was not her fault.”

“But what she did…”

“Was unfortunate. Everyone has bad thoughts. Anyone who tells you the contrary is a liar. She was drugged and force to act on those bad feelings. Some people act on them when they’re not under the powerful influence of a dangerous substance. What matters now and what will matter is that she chooses to help when she could easily destroy us.”

“But you publicly denounced her.”

“It wasn’t pleasant but I had to. It doesn’t mean I won’t stand with her now.”

Kara felt a rush of emotions for the woman sitting right next to her and wondered how people could think Cat was an Ice Queen. Overwhelmed, Kara didn't realize what she was doing, and leand in to kiss Cat. It was barely more than a peck, their lips briefly brushing together, and Kara pulled away almost immediately. Cat looked stunned, not angry or disgusted. Kara, on the other hand, was mortified.

“Oh Ra- my god,” she exclaimed. “I’m so sorry Miss Grant. I don’t know what…it was a mistake. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.”

Kara gathered her stuff, a bit too quickly for someone who pretended to be human on a daily basis, and she was out of the door within 10 seconds, leaving a surprised Cat behind.

Once outside, she hurried down the street, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. She decided to walk instead of flying. Cat had been right. She didn’t want to go home and flying would get her there faster than she would like. And she needed time to process what had just happened.

Her first instinct when she’d reached the safety of the elevator had been to call her sister. She could picture how the conversation would have gone. Alex would have given her hell for kissing Cat Grant. But Kara knew, that once the shock had worn off, Alex would have helped her sort her thoughts out. The quick realization that she couldn’t talk to Alex had hurt.

She’d thought about calling Lucy but had almost immediately dismissed the idea. Kara had no doubts that they would be friends but they weren’t that close yet. And Lucy thought Kara liked James and that it was mutual. Kara thought she liked James. She very much liked him and she had no idea why she’d kissed Cat.

Kara didn’t kiss people out of the blue. And especially not her boss. And not women.

She couldn’t deal with the situation right now. She couldn’t think about what it might mean. This kiss with Cat had been a total mistake. Something that happened on the spur of the moment. She had felt alone, Cat had said all those nice things, and Kara had reacted. Nothing more.

Now all Kara could do was hope that come Monday morning she’d still be Cat’s assistant. Otherwise, she’d have all the time in the world to think about what it all meant.

She sighed, and for the first time ever, she wished she could get drunk. 

* * *

  **The second time it happened, Cat was leaving.**

They never talked about the first kiss at all. Kara was set on doing everything possible to keep her job. She’d decided to act as normal as possible, apologize if Cat mentioned anything about Friday night, and beg if she had to. Cat had fired her many times in the past, Kara could survive an accidental kiss, right?

So, on Monday morning, Kara had arrived to Catco early, made sure everything was in order, and when Cat had gotten out of her elevator, Kara had been waiting for her, iPad and hot latte in hand.

Cat had marched to her office, much like she usually did, uttering only one word to Kara.

_Advil!_

This, the black glasses, and Cat’s horrible mood all morning, had left little doubt that she’d been heavily hungover. Which, contrary to popular belief, didn’t happen that often. Kara could count three reasons for Cat to be that hungover on a Monday morning.

  1. Katherine Grant
  2. Lois Lane, winning an award they’d both been nominated for.
  3. The board



And as far as Kara had known, Katherine Grant was on a cruise, Lois had not won anything, and the board had been quiet since Dirk’s attempted take-over.

But Kara hadn’t dared thinking about the implications. She had, yet again, crossed the line between professional and personal, and she counted herself lucky to not have been fired.

And then there had been no time to bring it up.

Siobhan became Silver Banshee. Livewire escaped. Barry went back to his earth. She’d kissed James before he turned into Non’s puppet like everyone else in National City. Everyone except Lord and Cat.

Kara didn’t know what she would have done without Cat. Well, no, that was a lie, she knew exactly what would have happened. Hundreds of thousands of people would be dead and she wouldn’t live in National City anymore.

Kara had been terrified, that night on the balcony. Realizing, in the middle of the apocalypse, that she wanted to kiss Cat again hadn’t helped.  So, she’d hugged her instead, because as Supergirl she could allow herself to hug Cat Grant. But as Kara Danvers, she couldn’t develop feelings for her boss.

Supergirl saved the world and Kara got herself a promotion.

She broke up with James. She liked him but she could not take her mind off Cat. And although she was still confused and had no intention of making a move on Cat, James deserved better than this.

Supergirl would continue to stop the bad guys and Kara would become the best reporter she could be. With Cat’s help, she knew she could do it.

But Cat had told her she was leaving and Kara would find herself alone again. All the motivational talks in the world wouldn’t replace Cat’s presence.

Kara said her goodbyes but there was one last person who needed to see Cat.

She landed on the balcony and smiled at seeing Cat standing there, admiring the city. They fell into a familiar banter and found themselves standing side by side, much closer than they were during their first meeting.

“Be safe, Supergirl.”

“You too.”

Kara looked at the other woman and her gaze flickered to Cat’s lips. She remembered how the last time they’d been on a balcony together barely a week ago, and how she’d wished she could have kissed her. How she’d gone for a hug instead. But Cat was leaving for an indefinite period of time and she wouldn’t have to face any consequences or any feelings anytime soon.

Kara brought a hand to Cat’s cheek, smiling to herself when she heard the other woman’s breath catch, before pressing their lips together. It was slow and gentle, and Cat was kissing her back.

But Cat’s hand grasping her cape brought Kara back to reality. It had been selfish and cowardly to kiss Cat, she knew that. And right now, she was Supergirl, not Kara. Cat would never kiss back Kara Danvers. Or maybe she would but Kara wasn’t about to take that risk and it wasn’t fair to kiss Cat when she was hiding her identity.

She broke the kiss, and looked at Cat, whose eyes were still closed, before brushing their lips one last time.

“And come back,” Kara whispered.

She flew away before Cat could stop her and it was only her super hearing that allowed her to hear Cat’s response.

“I will.”

* * *

**The third time happened nearly 8 months later.**

Cat was coming back. At least momentarily, Kara wasn’t sure.

“Kara, would you stop pacing for a second?” Alex sighed from where she was sitting on Kara’s couch.

“Can she actually wear a hole in her floor?” Maggie, who was next to Alex, inquired

“She can. It happened once,” Alex confirmed.

They were at Kara’s apartment for movie night. Maggie had been regularly invited since her and Alex has started dating. They’d been in the middle of the movie when Kara’s phone had buzzed. As it turns out, Kara had set up an alert for anything that mentioned Cat Grant. And rumor had it that she’d been spotted in National City for the first time in months.

“She could have told me. You know, we’ve texted since she left. I even called her that one time.”

“Come on, Kara, maybe she arrived today and surely she’ll come to Catco tomorrow,” Alex tried to reason her sister but Kara didn’t answer. “Why are you so hung up on her not telling you she was coming to National City anyway?” Alex then asked casually, stopping Kara dead in her tracks.

 “Oh no, what have you done ?”

Kara looked pleadingly at Maggie, hoping her sister’s girlfriend would somehow help her out.

“Sorry Little Danvers but you’re on your own this time.” She said as she got up from the couch, earning herself a questioning look from Alex. “I’ll let you to talk okay. Bye Kara!” She stole a quick kiss from Alex. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She took her jacket form the back of the chair and headed for the door, leaving a confused Alex behind.

“Okay, Kara, spill.” Alex ordered.

“I kissed Cat,” she finally admitted and Alex stared at her dumbfounded. “Twice actually,” Kara added.

 Alex reached for her glass of wine and downed what was left in it.

“Okay, when did this happen and how come I didn’t know ?”

“It was right after me and Lucy freed you and J’onn from Cadmus. Obviously, I would have told you but I couldn’t and then when you came back, we had Non and Myriad to deal with, so it really didn’t come up.”

“Is this why you broke up with James ?”

“No...well partly. I really did like him but I couldn't stop thinking about Cat. It wasn't fair to him.”

“So you like Cat?”

“No!” Kara exclaimed. “I mean at first I thought it was just something that happened but then when she said she was leaving…That’s when I kissed her again. As Supergirl.”

Alex reached for the bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

“That’s going to be a lot of paperwork to sign,” she muttered.

 “Wait you’re not going to yell at me?”

“Well, Supergirl should really not go around and kiss people but I’m guessing that was just her?” Kara nodded. “Then no, no yelling.”

“What about my secret identity ? You’re not even going to be mad about her potentially finding out ?”

Alex shrugged.

“We’ve had NDAs ready for her since that first time she suspected you were Supergirl. You’re terrible at lying and we figured she would get confirmation at some point.”

“Oh. Really ?” Kara asked, almost offended.

“Yes. What I’m more curious about is why you never told me.”

“I needed to process.”

 “It’s been 8 months, Kara,” Alex deadpanned.

“I just…You came out and I wanted to be there for you. Cat was gone and there was no reason to mention it again. I didn’t want to make things about me.”

“Oh, Kara…”

“It’s okay, Alex. I knew I would tell you at some point. I just wanted you to focus on you and not me. You deserved it. But I guess now you know how much I meant it when I said you weren’t alone. Are you angry ?”

“What ? No, of course not. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me just because you think it will make me feel better, okay ?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Alex paused. “So, what did Cat say when you kissed her ?”

Kara blushed and Alex looked at her suspiciously.

“I ran away,” Kara confessed.

“You did what now ?!”

“I freaked out, okay. She was my boss, Alex, and she was acting normal towards me for the first since the debacle with Adam, I wasn’t going to wait around for her to kill me,”

“Well, technically, she can’t,” Alex stated.

“Not helping. Anyway, we never talked about it. She did kiss m- Supergirl back the second time.”

“And what you just flew away?”

“Well, she was leaving anyway,” Kara replied weakly.

_Thump!_

“Alex!” Kara yelled as she caught the cushion that she’d just received to the head before it could fall on the floor.

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?”

“She kissed you back and you left without a word.”

“She kissed Supergirl back.”

“You’re Supergirl.”

“You know it’s more complicated than that. She doesn’t know I’m Supergirl.”

“Yeah, well, she’s still attracted to you.”

“Pfft you’re crazy, Alex.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I just don’t want things to be weird ?”

“You kissed her, things are already weird. If you like her, you should talk to her about that kiss when you see her. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Why are you pushing for this? I thought you hated Cat.”

“First, I don’t hate her. I’m wary. Although she proved very useful during Myriad, she still called you Kiera for two years.  Second, I don’t want you to be miserable. If you like her, I’ll deal with it.”

Kara flopped down on the couch next to her sister and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“You’re the best sister, you know that.”

“So I’ve been told.”

* * *

The next day, Kara was sitting in her tiny windowless office, her back to the door, staring at the painting she’d hung there. She didn’t spend as much time as she’d like in her office, she was a reporter after all, and it had become her safe place on bad days when Snapper was being particularly difficult. She felt closer to Cat here than she did in the glass office that was now occupied by James.

“I thought I might find you here,” a familiar voice said from behind, making Kara spun around in her chair.

“Miss Grant…” Kara whispered. She looked like she couldn’t believe Cat was actually here. Cat, for her part, looked around the office, appraising what Kara had done with it. Her eyes stopped on the painting.

“The view seems familiar,’ Cat pointed out. Kara threw a glance behind her before answering.

“Well, I didn’t have a window so this was the next best thing.”

Cat hummed as she studied the painting.

“Writing and painting…You’re definitely full of surprise, Kara”

“H-how do you know I painted it ?” Kara asked

“Only someone who spent many hours on that balcony would have been able to paint the view with this much detail. Nobody was allowed on this balcony except me and you. And Olsen I guess, now. I know it wasn’t me and I doubt it was Olsen’s doing. That leaves only you,” Cat stated. “It’s beautiful.”

Instead of answering, Kara got up from her chair, and walked purposefully toward Cat. Once she was right in front of her, she paused, her hands reaching to lightly touch Cat’s arms. She looked Cat in the eyes and, before she could talk herself out of it, she slid her hands to Cat’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. A hug that Cat immediately returned.

“I missed you.”

It was Cat who broke away from the hug after giving one last squeeze.

“You’ve been doing well.” Cat stated as she walked to Kara’s desk, forcing Kara to turn around, and sat on it.

“Yeah ?” Kara asked, a small smile playing on her lips at the compliment

“The article exposing Cadmus is impressive. And it’s making a lot of noise. You should be proud of yourself, Kara. I know I am.”

“Thank you. It means a lot coming from you.”

“You have interesting sources.”

“Yes, well, you know…” Kara stammered and Cat gave Kara a knowing look. “How long are you back for ?” Kara added, clearly aiming for a change of topic.

“I don’t know yet. A week, maybe two.”

Kara masked her disappointment, wishing Cat would stay longer.

“How is Carter ?”

“Good. He’s happy to be in National City. He loves travelling but this is his home.” She paused. ”I’m sure he would be thrilled to see you,” she finally added

“Of course! If you bring him to Catco, I’ll be happy to spend some time with –“

“You should come have dinner with us at the penthouse,” Cat interrupted.

“Oh uh…Dinner’s fine too.”

“Now that that’s settled, I guess I’ll be going. I’ll send you the details, of course.”

She got up and walked towards the door. Kara was left to stare at the empty space, musing on how much things had changed since Cat had first walked out of this office. Cat had called her Kara – to her face – for the first then and now she’d just been invited to have dinner in Cat’s home. Recalling Alex’s word from yesterday, Kara knew she couldn’t let Cat leave, not like this

“Cat !” Kara called out, and she heard the footsteps stop. She gathered up some of her Supergirl confidence and finally turned around. Cat was facing her and looking at Kara expectantly.

“Yes ?”

Instead of answering, Kara closed the distance between them. She brought her hand to Cat’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. She searched Cat’s eyes for any signs that she shouldn’t do this and, when she found none, Kara leaned in, pressing their lips together.

But this time Kara didn’t pull away, choosing instead to kiss Cat like her life depended on it. And to her surprise, Cat kissed back. The sound of Cat’s heart hammering in her chest and the feel of Cat’s hand pulling her closer was the only confirmation Kara needed to know that Cat wanted this too.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both breathless and more than a little flushed.

“You need to stop doing that,” Cat murmured.

“W-what ?”

“Kissing me.” Cat clarified, and Kara’s heart dropped. She immediately tried to disentangle herself from the embrace but Cat didn’t let her, her grip tightening.

“You’re an idiot, Kara. And I meant that you need to stop kissing me if you’re going to run away afterwards. You’ve done it twice already, so now you’re not getting anywhere.”

Kara let the relief wash over her but then registered that Cat had hinted that she knew Kara was Supergirl. Alex had told her to go for it which Kara had and it seemed that it was turning out to be a very positive thing. She wasn’t about to go ruin that by lying to Cat. Kara would deal with the DEO later.

“It only happened once,” Kara replied.

“Oh please, Kara. I’ve hugged and kissed both you and Supergirl. Your trick with the mysterious might have fooled me for a second but there’s no mistaking how this –“ she waved a finger between their bodies - ”feels.”

“I meant that I flew away the second time, not ran.”

“Smartass,” Cat retorted and Kara grinned. A grin that was wiped off by Cat pulling Kara down by her shirt and kissing her.

“So, Cat, what do we now?” Kara asked nervously when they broke away.

“You come to dinner and we’ll talk,” Cat offered

“So you want this, right ?”

Cat smiled.

“Yes. Yes, Kara, I want this.”


End file.
